Kayla Silverfox
''Kayla Silverfox 'Kayla Silverfox ''Kayla Silverfox ( b. 1953 - d. 1985)'' is '''Wolverine's love interest and a mutant possessing tactohypnosis. She was convinced by William Stryker that he will let her sister, Emma, free, only if she spies on Logan, pretending to be his fiancee. As time passed, she began to have feelings for Logan and died with her eyes open, only to be closed by the man who didn't knew about her 'real' life until then. Biography 'Early Life' Kayla was born in 1953 along with her sister Emma ( the latter was born in 1969), though it is believed that both sisters are actually the lost daughters of Emma Frost, ' The White Queen'. Not much is known about the early life of the sisters, only that Kayla would be the 'first' mutant Stryker actually attends to 'recruit' in Team X. She agrees to work with Stryker only if the latter agrees to let her sister go as she was captured by Victor Creed as part of the mutant prisoners inside the Three Mile Island facility and that she was there for almost 1 year. 'Team X hunt '( X-Men Origins: Wolverine) In order to make Logan furious about accepting the adamantium experiment , Victor is sent by Stryker to presumably kill Silverfox, as she was still useful for the colonel's plans and fakes her apparen t death. 'Three Mile Island and death' After Wolverine locates the island and reaches Stryker, he gets a hold of the truth as Kayla appears in front of him, revealing to work with Stryker all the time but not revealing that her sister was used for purposefully evil experiments. The colonel would threat Kayla that he will kill her sister if she spreads word to Logan though after the plan succeeds and Logan leaves, realizing he was used all the time, Stryker has also revealed to not be content with his words as he decides to study Kayla's sister, Emma, more closely and carefully ( possibly choosing her mutation as part of the Weapon XI experiment). Kayla goes desperate as she gets grabbed by the throat by Victor whom she tries to use his powers on, with no success. Logan then appears and engages Victor in combat, knocking him unconscious. Kayla reveals Logan that she was only doing it for her sister and that she really has feelings for him as they both manage to free the prisoners, including Emma and a young Scott Summers. After parting ways with Logan due to the fact that he had to fight off Weapon XI, Kayla is shot by a guard while she chooses to be left behind and search for Logan after he defeats Weapon XI. 'Death' When the nuclear reactor crashes down, Kayla is severely injured by the bullet while Logan finds her and picks her up as they both head for the sunset, only to be shot by Stryker from behind. After Stryker shots Logan in the head and leaves him unconsciouss, he heads for Kayla to kill her but she manages to touch him and use her influence powers on him, telling him to leave and 'walk until his feet bleed'. After Logan heals and meets Gambit, not knowing who he is due to memory loss, he approaches the body of his former love interest and fiancee, as he doesn't know anymore who she is and neither does Gambit. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Lover and fiance. #col. William Stryker Jr. - Boss and enemy. #Emma - Sister. 'Abilities' *''Tactohypnosis'' 'Trivia' *Unlike Fred Dukes or Chris Bradley, Kayla is one of the real members of Team X in the comic books. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters